


the bones you made from me

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [32]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, New Immortal Booker, Pre-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Sebastien wants to know the reason.
Series: September Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	the bones you made from me

“You were a priest?” Sebastien makes a strange sound as if he’s holding back a laugh. “The other day—I saw you fight off two men with a carving knife.”

Nicholas pauses from mending Joseph’s jacket. “It was a long time ago.”

“What hope is there for our souls?" Sebastien asks.

“I do not know.” Nicholas sighs, wishing Joseph is here and not searching with Andrea. He remembers the crusades and the anger he once kept in his heart, striking Joseph down in battle. “We do better tomorrow now we have the chance. Lifetimes to become better versions of ourselves…”


End file.
